


She used to be mine

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Prepare the tears, failed love, guess who is to blame, happy ending? i don't know what you're talking about, we all love sadness and anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: No debí dejar que mis inseguridades lo arruinaran todo.Ahora ella se ha marchado, pero solía ser mía.
Relationships: Murphy McNully & Player Character, Murphy McNully & Reader, Murphy McNully/Player Character, Murphy McNully/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	She used to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan los musicales, ya lo saben, todos mis fanfics tienen referencias a musicales famosos. Así que esto surgió después de escuchar "She used to be mine" (la versión de Chase Holfelder).  
> Espero que les guste!

Y allá va, la chica que solía ser mía. 

Se ve mejor, dado que fui un imbécil con ella hace un par de meses, parece que aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Seguirle el juego? Habría sido una tontería sin sentido, ¿por qué involucrarnos románticamente cuando ambos podíamos salir lastimados? Especialmente yo, ¿qué podía ver ella en mí? Al chico en silla de ruedas, nada más, eso ven todos. 

Es sólo que ahora duele, cuando la veo desde la cabina del comentarista, charlar con los demás jugadores de quidditch y sonreír. Olvidó ponerse el casco así que su cabello se balancea con el viento, sería una vista muy bonita si no fuera por el idiota de Darren que se acerca para darle el elemento faltante. ¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Coquetear con ella? Que descaro, siempre fue un desvergonzado. 

Estoy tan concentrado en verlos conversar que ignoró la escoba de Orión que se acerca hasta aterrizar a mi lado, tan sereno como siempre. Lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos me dicen que pronto me atrapará en una charla que he intentado evitar desde hace tiempo. 

—¿Disfrutando la vista, McNully? —Pregunta Amari, sin perturbar su semblante calmado. 

—Sólo estoy esperando para narrar el partido, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? 

—Escuché que Darren tiene intenciones de invitar a nuestra curse-breaker a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana. 

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —Cuestiono impaciente, deseando que se marche de una vez. No, no estoy de humor para rumores absurdos que me distraen de mi única tarea. 

—Déjate llevar por la marea, no luches contra ella. 

Orión se marcha volando, uniéndose al equipo para el inicio de la práctica. Apenas puedo concentrarme en narrar el partido, ¿por qué tuvo que confundirme de esa manera? Poco me importan los planes que ella tenga con cualquier chico de Hogwarts. Decidí que lo mejor para los dos es que ella continúe con su vida, que busque a alguien más. ¿No había quedado lo suficientemente claro la última vez? En un día que se repite en mi mente igual que en un bucle, imposible de parar. 

Lo recuerdo bien, ella empujaba mi silla en dirección al estadio. Estábamos solos, tal vez yo hablaba demasiado, pero siempre se mostró entusiasmada de escucharme. Faltaba poco para que nuestros caminos se separaran, hasta que ella me interrumpió de improviso con las mejillas rojas. Sí, nunca la vi actuar así conmigo, ¿o sí? No está muy claro en mi mente, me dejo llevar por sus palabras. 

—Estaba pensando... —Ella juega con su cabello, un claro gesto de nerviosismo. —Si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos... Ir a Hogsmade. 

—¿Ya lo conversaste con Skye y Orión? Porque ellos... 

—No, me refería a que seamos sólo nosotros dos. —Su rostro se pone más rojo y sonríe con algo de incomodidad. —Como en una... Ya sabes, una... 

—¿Cita? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? 

Sí, la perspectiva de una chica queriendo tener esa clase de relación conmigo me parece una locura. ¿Por qué ella? De entre todas las chicas, ¿ella quiere darme una oportunidad? La famosa curse-breaker, la chica más popular de Hogwarts, deseada por tantos que matarían por una mirada suya. Es una broma, está jugando conmigo, suelen molestarme seguido con falsas pretendientes porque creen que es divertido ilusionar al chico en silla de ruedas que nunca podrá ser amado. No es la primera vez, sólo me ofende que ella forme parte de sus bromas. Pensé que era diferente, supongo que me equivoqué. 

—No gracias, no necesito tu lástima. —Contesto cortante, tirando de mi silla para alejarme de su presencia. 

—¿Lástima? No es lo que piensas, yo realmente... Bueno, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de... Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a entrar al equipo y... 

—Suena a un discurso bien preparado. 

—No planeaba declararme de esta manera, tú en serio me... 

—¿Declararte? ¿Entonces esta es tu patética declaración de amor? —Cuestiono con burla, estoy harto de que todos crean que pueden tomarme el pelo. 

—Perdón, no pensé que... 

—Realmente me convenciste con toda tu fachada de niña buena y desamparada, ¿me harías un favor? Sólo háblame cuando necesites consejos sobre quidditch. 

Sí, recuerdo ese día bastante bien. He intentado olvidarlo, distraerme pensando en algo más, evitando a la chica que se cruza en los pasillos. ¿Por qué me disculparía? Después de todo, ella fue quien sólo se le acercó para hacerle daño. No me importa que Orión, Skye y André insistan con lo mismo, el hábito de desconfiar se ha arraigado a mi personalidad. Las malas experiencias se marcan para siempre en tu piel igual que un tatuaje feo. 

Así que, si ya me convencí sobre su culpabilidad, ¿por qué sigo dudando? ¿Por qué creo que hay algo bueno en ella? Admitir que sus sentimientos hacia mí son genuinos es... Un salto al vacío, además ya pasó mucho tiempo. En dos meses ella pudo encontrar a alguien más, ¿qué tal Darren? El imbécil con cara de pene que vuela a su alrededor igual que un insecto molesto. No, no voy a arrojarme a una piscina sin usar salvavidas sólo para darme cuenta que ella alguna vez solía ser mía y que ahora... 

El próximo fin de semana, Orión me arrastró a Hogsmade. Odié cada segundo allí, sólo me llevó a ese pueblo mágico para que pudiese espiar la cita de Darren con mi curse-breaker. Skye se nos unió poco después, planeando una estrategia mal organizada para crear el desastre y obligarlos a separarse, ¿de qué serviría? Yo me bajé de ese barco hace mucho tiempo, perdí mi oportunidad. 

La cerveza de mantequilla se volvía amarga conforme bajaba por mi garganta, ¿cómo es que ella podía sentarse allí y verse tan hermosa? Lejana, mirando a otro, a alguien que sí supo darle un valor y confiar en su corazón. Quiero marcharme, pero sé que puede notarme y quizás haga algo estúpido al sentir su mirada. Estaba bien antes de su declaración, viviendo una fantasía platónica que creí que nunca se cumpliría, ¿por qué tuvo que convertirse en una realidad? Le temo a lo desconocido, nunca tuve la oportunidad y ella llega para cambiarlo todo. 

Sí, siempre fue así. Ella llega, me escucha, juega ajedrez conmigo, sube todo el tiempo a la cabina para charlar, busca conocerme mejor, ¿en qué momento permití que se saliera de control? ¿Qué pasó con nuestra relación de amistad deportiva? Porque ahora todo me duele, ver que él toma su mano, que ella sonríe algo avergonzada y que no hace ningún gesto de querer apartarse. 

No es lo que pedí, la vida te hace creer que lo que conoces es verdad, sé que lo daría todo por una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo y reescribir un final para la chica que conocí. Se me ha arrebatado más de lo que he dado, ilusiones y sueños que nunca regresarán por mi culpa. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos aleja sus manos? 

Ella es imperfecta, pero lo intenta, intenta olvidarme. Es buena, pero se miente a sí misma igual que yo lo hice aquella vez. Ambos estamos rotos y no pediremos ayuda. La veo ponerse de pie, Darren la acompaña hasta la salida sin soltarla ni un segundo, ambos se pierden en cuanto la puerta se cierra. 

Ella se ha marchado, pero solía ser mía.

**Author's Note:**

> Miren que yo no soy de escribir fanfic tristes, pero la canción me incentivó.  
> ¿Habrá segunda parte con final feliz? Lo dudo (?)  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
